A New Dawn: BOOK 1
by Crowsong02
Summary: DawnClan has lived in peace for many moons. DawnClan was a Clan of the original rogues before clans, that decided to NOT be apart of the five settling. But now, a prophecy has come, and they must decipher a prophecy that could mean peace or doom.
1. Allegiances

**DAWNCLAN**

LEADER: Leopardstar-brown tabby tom with black stripes

DEPUTY: Spottedear-white tom with black spots/APPRENTICE, BOULDERPAW

MEDICINE CAT: Goldblossom-tawny she-cat

WARRIORS: Tigerwhisker-firey orange tabby tom with a black tail/APPRENTICE, WHISPERPAW

Whitenose-tortoiseshell tom/APPRENTICE, BLACKPAW

Gleamingheart-ginger and cream-colored she-cat with a gleaming pelt

Cloudfur-long haired white she-cat

Patchface-black and white tom

Snowpelt-pure white tom/APPRENTICE, RIVERPAW

Cedarclaw-dark brown tabby she-cat

Shadowfoot-dark brown tabby tom with black paws (Oakstep's brother)

Oakstep-dark brown tabby tom with black paws (Shadowfoot's brother)

Frogstripe-ginger and white tom

Leafbelly-tortoiseshell tom with a white chest and paws

Flowertail-silver she-cat with cream-colored earswith a ginger (Blossomwish's sister)

Blossomwish-cream-colored she-cat with silver ears (Flowertail's sister)

Moonfrost-silver she-cat with black paws

Mistfire-silver she-cat with a white underbelly and paws

Mossfeather-gray and white she-cat

Fuzzyfoot-dark brown she-cat with fuzzy paws

Skydapple-blue-gray she-cat with a dappled coat

Silverflight-silver she-cat

APPRENTICES: Blackpaw-jet black tom

Riverpaw-gray tabby tom

Boulderpaw-gray tom with a white underbelly

Whisperpaw-black and silver tom with striking silver eyes

QUEENS: Honeypool-cream and white she-cat (expecting Tigerwhisker's kits)

ELDERS: Icewing-white she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

Snoop-half wild kittypet, jet black tom

Tammy-tortoiseshell she-cat with a white face

Sky-ginger and brown tabby tom (Lane's brother)

Lane-gray and brown tabby tom (Sky's brother)

Nikky-reddish brown she-cat with a broad, flattened face, a kittypet


	2. Prologue

**_Goldblossom's Prospective_**

_The tawny she-cat curled protectively _around her kits. The kits squirmed and mewled helplessly. A claw-scratch moon hung in the sky, illuminating icicles that hung from tree branches, and the frozen surface of a creek. A blanket of milky white snow covered the ground. Frost seeped into the make-shift den. It was a hollow at the roots of an ash tree. "Where is he?"she muttered to herself. Suddenly, as if an answer to her question, a big gray and brown tabby tom stepped into the hollow. "Lane! Your here!"she cried joyfully. Lane licked each of the five kits on the tops of their heads. One was a gray tabby tom, the second was a brown tom, the third a tawny tom, the fourth a tiny ginger she-cat, and the fifth an ash-colored tabby she-cat. "What are there names, Goldblossom?"Lane asked. "I don't know. I wish we could raise them as warriors...and I wish you, too, would become a warrior. I could go back, and you could wait a while before taking the kits and yourself to the Clan. You could say you want to join, and say that their mother had died."Goldblossom suggested. Lane shook his head. "No, you know I'm not ready for that kind of lifestyle. Tammy will nurse them. Maybe when they reach six moons, I can take them back. And I'll become a warrior too,"he meowed, then continued,"You name three." Goldblossom nodded. "The gray tom is Rain. The brown tom is Thunder. And I want to name the ash-colored she-cat. Her name is Raven."she replied. Then, Lane started to name the last two,"The tawny tom is Eagle, and the ginger she-cat is Hazel." Goldblossom nuzzled each one of the kits, and gave them a quick grooming before heading outside with Lane. Lane's brother, Sky, and his friends Tammy, Snoop, and Nikky were waiting to take one of the kits. Sky went into the hollow and grabbed Raven. Tammy grabbed Eagle, Snoop grabbed Rain, Tammy grabbed Thunder, and Lane grabbed Hazel. "Good-bye, Lane. And good-bye, my kits. I hope you will remember me..."Goldblossom murmured. "Good-bye, my blossom."replied Lane through a mouthful of Hazel's fur. _Good-bye._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lane's Prospective<strong>_

Lane crept silently into the alley, making sure not to disturb Tammy's kit, Dove, who was sleeping on a broken Twoleg couch. Dove was three moons old, and was a light russet tabby she-cat. Dove suddenly awoke, and, seeing the five tiny kits, began to bounce around. "Hooray! I get playmates. Won't I get to play with them Tammy? Who are they?"she queried. "They are Lane and Goldblossom's kits, but you can't tell anyone, and you can't play with them until they're old enough."Tammy explained. Dove stopped bouncing and shrunk back down onto the couch. Lane lightly placed Hazel onto the couch next to Dove, and the others did the same with the kit that they were holding. Tammy arched her back in a stretch, then she leaped up onto the couch beside the kits. The kits, scenting the milk, crawled over to Tammy's belly. They kneaded her stomach and began to suckle. Lane jumped up to lay beside Tammy. Snoop and Nikky went back to their housefolk. Sky climbed up to the top of a wide, hard black Twoleg thing called a trash can to keep watch for the night. _Goldblossom, where are you right now? Are you having trouble keeping the secrets of our kits? I wish you could be a loner like us! _Lane thought. Dove was asleep again, and so was Tammy. The kits were still suckling, and Sky stared into the night sky. Lane bounded off of the couch and slipped out of the alley. "Lane?"came Sky's voice. "Yes, Sky?"Lane meowed in reply. "Where are you going?"his brother asked. "I-I'm going for a walk..."Lane stammered. He couldn't tell Sky what he was actually doing. Sky flicked his tail as a gesture that Lane could leave. The gray and brown tabby tom raced out of the alley and into the forest. He found the ash tree, then BirchClearing, and he knew he was going the right way. Finally, Lane reached the bramble and bracken tunnel that led to the DawnClan camp. _I'm here...I never thought I'd be here again for six moons..._**.**Before Lane could take another pawstep, Goldblossom blocked his path. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"she hissed quietly. "I-I thought about your offer...I want to join DawnClan, then I c-can go back and get the k-kits..."Lane stammered. Goldblossom's eyes lit up, then the light faded. "But...you're just going to leave. You said you weren't ready for this lifestyle."Goldblossom whispered. "No, I'm not going to leave. I'm ready now. Having kits changed me. It just felt weird to have someone else raise our kits. May I come into the camp?"he explained. Goldblossom nodded and together they went through the tunnel. Emerging on the other side, a white tom with black spots padded up to them. "Goldblossom, who is this?"the tom asked. "This is Lane. He's a loner. I found him in the forest while I was trying to find any remains of herbs. He wants to join the Clan."she lied. The tom nodded as she spoke. "I'll tell Leopardstar. And by the way, I'm the Clan deputy. My name is Spottedear."the white and black tom meowed. Spottedear padded off toward the roots of an oak tree. There was a hollow at the bottom of the tree, shielded by a curtain of lichen. A heartbeat later, Spottedear came back out, but this time he was accompanied by a brown tabby tom with black stripes. The brown tabby came to stand nose to nose with Lane. "I am Leopardstar. My deputy tells me you would like to join."the tabby meowed. Lane nodded. Leopardstar leaped up onto a low branch just two fox-lengths above the hollow. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Talloak for a Clan meeting!"Leopardstar yowled. A crowd of cats gathered, muttering under their breath. Lane caught a few words: "So late?" "Look!" "A loner!" Leopardstar flicked his tail for silence. The muttering stopped. "Lane, come up please."the leader instructed. Lane stepped up to stand beneath the branch. "Can you fight and hunt? Are you strong and agile?" "Yes." "I, Leopardstar, leader of DawnClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lane, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lane hesitated for a moment, then finally meowed,"I do." Leopardstar leaped down to stand beside him. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lane, from this moment on you will be known as Twilightfall. StarClan honors your courage and independance."Leopardstar announced. He rested his muzzle on the new warrior's head and Twilightfall respectfully licked Leopardstar's shoulder. The Clan began to chant. "Twilightfall! Twilightfall! Twilightfall!"


End file.
